<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kara Has Pe(s)ts by SupercorpSmutFluffandAngst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459088">Kara Has Pe(s)ts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSmutFluffandAngst/pseuds/SupercorpSmutFluffandAngst'>SupercorpSmutFluffandAngst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-Shots That'll Make You Smile [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Fic, F/F, Fluff, Funny, I had to google ratatouille then copy paste it here, Kara danvers is just a poor alien who doesn't understand humans, Oblivious Kara Danvers, Remy - Freeform, SuperCorp, damn word is impossible to spell, do NOT ask me what this is, french people just like making everything that much harder!, i thought it was clever, kara and lena are friends, like from ratatouille, now I'm really done, okay i'm done, spinnerlla is from she-ra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:35:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSmutFluffandAngst/pseuds/SupercorpSmutFluffandAngst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No one thought to fully explain the concept of pets to a poor oblivious Kryptonian like Kara. So she made her many roommates her pets.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers &amp; Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-Shots That'll Make You Smile [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1198957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>373</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kara Has Pe(s)ts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Once again, this fic's job is to simply put a smile on your face for no other reason than Kara being a dork! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class="hyZhC">
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p></div></div></div></div></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="hyZhC">
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>Kara pushed in her key to open her apartment and let Lena in, "Yeah the owner allows pets in the building because she's very fond of animals."</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>Lena smiled as she stepped in, "That's nice of her. You should get a pet then."</p></div><div class=""><p>Kara looked at her as though she just said something silly, "I do have pets. I have a lot of pets, actually!"</p></div><div class=""><p>Lena looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "You do…? I've never seen any pets whenever I come over." she glanced around the apartment as she took off her coat, looking for any sign of a dog or a cat or anything resembling some sort of pet.</p></div><div class=""><p>Kara chuckled, "Well they're not too good with people. They mostly like to hide when people are over."</p></div><div class=""><p>Lena smiled, sitting down on the couch, "I suppose that's reasonable." She said, although still wary of the situation. </p></div><div class=""><p>Kara walked further into the room, "Let me just find them." she said, before concentrating on the wall.</p></div><div class=""><p>Lena watched with confusion as Kara stared at the wall for a few minutes as though she was seeing through it.</p></div><div class=""><p>And then it occurred to Lena that Kara was using her x-ray vision.</p></div><div class=""><p>
            <em>But why would she be looking for-</em>
          </p></div><div class=""><p>"There you are, Remy!" Kara suddenly exclaimed.</p></div><div class=""><p>"Remy?" Lena asked hesitantly. "Like from-"</p></div><div class=""><p>Kara went to the wall and tapped three times, "Come out, I have a friend I want you to meet."</p></div><div class=""><p>Lena was getting less confused and more scared by the second. </p></div><div class=""><p>And suddenly, from a small opening in the bottom corner of the wall…. </p></div><div class=""><p>A rat came out! </p></div><div class=""><p>Lena screeched and jumped up on the back of the couch. </p></div><div class=""><p>The rat stopped for a second, looked at Lena, and Lena could've sworn it rolled its eyes at her. </p></div><div class=""><p>The rat then continued running to Kara until Kara bent down and picked it up. </p></div><div class=""><p>"Hey, buddy." Kara nudged her nose with his. She reached inside her pocket and gave him a piece of cashew, which the rat happily took. </p></div><div class=""><p>
            <em>Does she just have cashews lying around in her pocket all day?! </em>
          </p></div><div class=""><p>"K-Kara… Do you-"</p></div><div class=""><p>"Do I know that rats are not technically pets? Alex tried explaining it. I wasn't convinced. Remy and I are really good friends. And Spinnerella too."</p></div><div class=""><p>"Who??!!!" Lena screeched, looking around scared something might jump on her. She felt goosebumps all over her body.</p></div><div class=""><p>Kara looked at her oddly, "Spinnerella. She's up there."</p></div><div class=""><p>"UP WHERE?!!" Lena practically screamed out. She grabbed a pillow and put it over her head. </p></div><div class=""><p>Kara pointed up with her other hand, "There up in the corner. She's fixing her web right now. Making it bigger probably. She's obsessed with that thing. </p></div><div class=""><p>Lena snapped her head to where Kara was gesturing to and God help her there was a black spider in the ceiling corner, webbing away at its web. </p></div><div class=""><p>"Oh my-" she couldn't even finish the sentence as she jumped from the couch towards the open kitchen. When she remembered the rat as well, she hurried and climbed the kitchen island. </p></div><div class=""><p>"HOW MANY MORE PETS DO YOU HAVE, KARA?!" </p></div><div class=""><p>"Umm. Well, let's see. You've met Remy and Spinny. There's also Gary." Kara looked through the window, "But I don't see him so he must've flown off somewhere." she turned back around, "And of course there's the Adams family."</p></div><div class=""><p>Lena was genuinely terrified to ask, but she had to, "What-" she was so terrified she didn't know how to word her question, "Th-they're a family of what exactly?" </p></div><div class=""><p>"Cockroaches!" Kara replied with a wide grin. "They live in the bathroom drain. They're a bit of introverts though. They hardly come out."</p></div><div class=""><p>Lena shivered from all the goosebumps running through her body. She imagined hundreds of cockroaches running all over her body and her body did a jerk reaction and jumped off the island towards the front door. She quickly grabbed her coat, shoving one arm in and then the next.</p></div><div class=""><p>"Nope! I can't do this!"</p></div><div class=""><p>"Can't do what?" Kara asked, confused by Lena leaving suddenly.</p></div><div class=""><p>Lena was practically out the door, "Let's have lunch at my apartment next time!" she called from the hallway.</p></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I cracked up at the Adams Family part!</p><p>You can find all my links <a href="https://linktr.ee/Justmickeyfornow">HERE</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>